


Windows

by BlueTheTerrible



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-06 00:04:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11588925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueTheTerrible/pseuds/BlueTheTerrible
Summary: Just a collection of moments where we get to look in on our ladies as they enjoy life. Fluff.





	Windows

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really have an explanation for this, it happened on my commute this morning. 
> 
> Feedback always welcome! :)

"Babe, you  _ can't  _ incinerate people anymore. We talked about this."

 

"We agreed that I  _ wouldn't _ , not that I  _ couldn't _ , and you said if there was a good reason-"

 

"Regina" Emma cries, exasperated, massaging the bridge of her nose "cutting in front of you in the coffee line does not count as a good reason!"

 

"Well, rest assured, it definitely won't be happening again" Regina says, smugly, under her breath - meaning the insult to the social contract, and definitely not potentially restraining her urges to end minor infractions with fiery conflagration and death.

 

Emma glares.

 

Regina nibbles happily on her muffin.

 

**-**

 

"No."

 

"Regina please."

 

" _ No _ ."

 

"We're supposed to be there by now, it's expected."

 

"So is the second coming of Christ, according to a large percentage of the citizens in this realm, and they're perfectly content to wait."

 

Emma groans and throws herself on the bed, grabbing her cell phone, eying Regina suspiciously as she primly applies another layer of winged eyeliner.

 

_ Damn it if she didn’t look so absolutely edible. _

 

"Hey Mary-Margaret. Yeah, we're gonna be a few minutes late..."

 

**-**

 

"We're keeping her."

 

"She literally clawed half my face off when I tried to save her from the tree she was stuck in."

 

Regina coos at the mewling kitten "did you tell mommy Emma not to touch you? Did you? Yes you did!"

 

Emma stomps away, Regina already typing 'cat Princess beds' into her Amazon app, as she murmurs sweetly to the kitten, who stretches lazily in her arms.

 

_ - _

 

Emma tiptoes across the kitchen floor and gingerly slides the coffee pot out of the machine, freezing when the glass pot clinks noisily against the ceramic mug that she's chosen - Regina's favorite, an irreverent "Queen of F*cking Everything" printed on the side (she had laughed for an hour when they got it) - but she hears no movement upstairs.

 

She carries the coffee upstairs and pads across their bedroom floor, slipping the coffee onto the bedside table next to Regina and sliding gingerly back beneath the covers.

 

Regina grunts, waking grumpily, muttering angrily, hair askew. She groans and shoves her pillow back over her face. A hand sneaks out from under billowing covers and thuds against the end table, searching blindly for the source of the coffee aroma now wafting into her personal space. She snarls, ripping the pillow off her face again, sitting up slightly, and blearily taking the coffee in hand, sipping the dark liquid with a moan.

 

Emma shakes with laughter, but freezes innocently as Regina glances towards her, unwilling to risk her girlfriend’s morning wrath. 

 

Regina takes a few more sips, sets the coffee aside, and grudgingly leans over, placing a gentle kiss on Emma’s bare shoulder, hand massaging softly in quiet thanks. Emma reaches up and pulls Regina down, limbs tangling with the other woman, snuggling into the nest of blankets.

 

_ Sometimes it’s better if the coffee just magically appears, _ Henry suggests strongly, the very first night she sleeps over.

 

**-**

 

"She wasn't flirting with me, Regina, she literally  _ has  _ to ask how my day is, it's part of her job."

 

Emma sighs as she is dragged bodily out of the grocery store, Regina's eyes flashing.

 

"We will never be patronizing that establishment again." Regina hisses, through clenched teeth. "And I have half a mind to write a stern letter to their corporate headquarters, informing them that their employees seem to have taken it upon themselves to engage in uncouth, and frankly disgusting lascivious behavior."

 

Emma's eyes plead with the heavens for patience. At this rate they'll have to import their groceries from another state.

 

_ Honestly _ .

 

**-**

 

They sit at the bar, enjoying a Friday night out on the town. Emma trips as she attempts to readjust her position, and accuses the bar stool of deliberate collusion and treachery.

 

"I would break every chair in the world if it meant you were forced to sit on my face" Regina remarks, casually threatening the inanimate object on Emma’s behalf, without addressing it directly - _ like a Queen she thinks proudly _ \- and it takes Emma a full half-minute to process the statement before she’s choking into her beer.

 

Regina hums into her drink, delighted at Emma's shock.

 

"Regina!" Emma splutters, "You can't  _ say  _ shit like that in public, what if someone hears?!"

 

"We  _ all  _ heard!" comes Ruby's voice from behind her, laughing hysterically as several patrons inch their chairs uneasily away from the slightly tipsy former Queen, looking distinctly uncomfortable. "By all means, don't let us stop you!" Ruby grins cheerily, making a whooping gesture with her arm.

 

_ Emma strongly considers moving to China. _

 

**-**

 

"No, stay in the  _ right  _ lane!" comes the order.

 

Emma is pretty sure staying in the right lane is going to take them off the freeway and into a stretch of woods with nothing around for 200 miles.

 

"Babe, I think this is an exit only lane." she tries, resisting the urge to bang her head repeatedly against the steering wheel..

 

"The directions on this enchanted map say to stay here." Regina intones, imperiously.

 

"GPS, babe, not enchanted map." Emma says, amused, reaching out to entwine their fingers, smiling fondly.

 

"I can  _ do  _ this." Regina insists, somewhat forlornly.

 

Emma stays in the right lane.

 

_ It definitely leads to stretch of woods with nothing around for 200 miles. _

 

**-**

 

Regina threatens the townsfolk with death, dismemberment, and grievous bodily harm (in that order) if they accidentally slip and reveal her secret surprise birthday party plans to Emma.

 

Emma actually catches her, menacing the Blue Fairy against the wall with a finger pointed directly into her face.

 

She raises her eyebrows, ever so casually sliding in between the two of them.

 

"Everything all right here?" she asks, turning her gaze to the trembling fairy.

 

Behind her, Regina makes a slashing motion warningly across her own throat.

 

Emma rolls her eyes. "Regina, there's a mirror literally  _ right  _ there".

 

Regina whips her hands behind her back, teeth clenched in a grimace that Emma expects is supposed to resemble an innocent smile.

 

"Okaaay." Emma grasps her arm firmly and all but frog marches her away, waving goodbye to the petrified fairy. "Time to go home, honey."

 

_ She acts surprised at the party. Regina beams proudly. _

 

**-**

 

"Emma!" Regina shouts excitedly from the couch as the Sheriff takes off her boots in the entryway. "Come watch this movie with me!"

 

Emma raises her eyebrows, as Regina all but bounces with glee on the seat cushions. She grabs Emma's arms and drags her down to sit next to her, wrapping the Sheriff's arms around herself contentedly, using Emma shamelessly as her personal blanket.

 

Emma drapes herself a little more comfortably around her girlfriend and squints at the television. "Babe, what is this?"

 

“It’s so wonderful. It’s the story of a man trying to reestablish a relationship with his children.He offers the son a position in the family business, but the son refuses. There’s an unfortunate industrial accident, and the son loses part of his arm, but really there’s no harm done due to the advanced medicine their society possesses.” She waves her hand vaguely to undermine the extreme insignificance of losing an arm. “Eventually, the son becomes so arrogant that he attempts to challenge his father in a duel, and the father lets him win, out of love, and resigns his position in order to capitulate to the son’s misguided ideals. Ultimately he dies of a broken heart, I think, I haven’t finished it yet.”

 

“Regina, is this fucking  _ Star Wars _ ?”

 

“Yes! Do you know it?”

 

“Unfortunate industrial accident?!” Emma sobs, dropping her head against Regina’s shoulder. “Are you  _ seriously  _ rooting for Darth Vader?”

 

“He’s misunderstood!” Regina insists.

 

_ Emma makes popcorn. _

 

**-**

 

Regina drags her feet petulantly along the sidewalk. “Let’s just go home, Emma.”

 

Emma just rolls her eyes, a mix of fondness and long suffering, tugging Regina farther down the street. “We’re not going home, babe, we said we would have Thanksgiving day lunch with my parents, we  _ have  _ to be there.”

 

“If we go home right now, I’ll buy you donuts, Emma.” she wheedles plaintively. “It’s not too late. I’ll clean the house in that outfit you like…”

 

Emma coughs, considering it briefly, but thinks better of it. 

 

Regina curses at her, belligerently, though without any real malice.

 

Emma pulls her into an alleyway, pushing her against the wall, and sliding a hand up her shirt. “If you play nicely today, at lunch, I’ll play nicely with you tonight.” she teases, sealing the promise with a kiss. 

 

_ Regina plays nice. _

 

**-**

 

“Hey, babe” Emma calls through the house, "do we have any wrapping paper left?”

 

It’s Christmas time, and Emma has left her presents for the last minute, as usual. Regina is curled up on the couch by the fire, sipping her famous cider, enjoying the sight and feel of the flames playing around the hearth.

 

“Babe.” Emma skids into the room, sliding on socked feet, holding what looks like a gas station keychain. Regina squints at her.

 

“ _ What _ is  _ that  _ supposed to be.”

 

Emma looks down, oblivious. “It’s Ruby’s present?”

 

Regina raises an eyebrow, sipping her drink delicately and doing her best not to sneer. “That is  _ not  _ a present.  _ That  _ is barely a souvenir.”

 

Emma looks dejected. “I forgot to get something before. Do you think Ruby will care? She’s not really a gifts person either…”

 

Regina smiles smugly, reaching down to the towering-to-the-point-of-structural-instability pile of presents at her feet and hands over a medium sized, impeccably wrapped parcel.

 

Emma breathes an unmistakeable sigh of relief, collapsing against the back of the couch, pulling Regina in for a quick kiss. “You’re the  _ best _ , Regina.” 

 

“I know” she answers modestly, gaze downturned demurely.

 

“What is it?” Emma asks, curiously.

 

“A muzzle” Regina responds evilly. Emma’s eyes shoot up to her face, trying to discern whether or not she’s joking. Regina eyes are dancing with barely restrained mirth. 

 

“Ha-ha, very funny.” Emma shakes the package gently, as though unconvinced about the innocence of the contents.

 

Regina rolls her eyes. “It’s a bottle of whiskey, a really nice one, and a gift card for a spa day. I signed it from both of us, though I think she’ll know better.”

 

Emma snuggles next to her on the couch, taking a sip from her glass, enjoying the fireplace as well. 

 

“Love you.”

 

_ “Love you.” _


End file.
